The present invention relates to the reliability testing of dielectrics in semiconductor wafers.
The article “Reliability characterization of high density Metal-Insulator-Metal Capacitors (MIMCAP) fabricated by depositing Silicon Nitride using PECVD in Compound Semiconductor Manufacturing” by Bhola N. De and Mohesen Shokrani (2005)(http://gaas.org/Digests/2005/2005papers/7.5.pdf), hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a capacitor bank structure for on-wafer time dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB) tests.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,724,214, 6,806,696 and 6,831,451 disclose test structures and are also hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,833 describes a method of forming pFET and nFET areas on a semiconductor substrate covered with gate dielectric layers, and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.